ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:XxAkumuxX
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Harumi is still has good! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Vector E. Cramp Hi There Hello. Wow how many people have I said hi to? How is your day today? :) LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 06:23, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I really like your onion wiki, especially Morronion. I am fine! How are you? XxAkumuxX (talk) 13:43, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! I'm glad somebody else likes it. :) I'm good. Morronion is my fave XD Morronion is the smartest name ever. But what if he never went to onion kingdom and got the onion sword? Would the preonionment be alive still!?¬¬11!!!//// XxAkumuxX (talk) 13:34, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Oh my yes it would be alive. But then how would possessonion go? I need to ask Quinton1721 about this. Wait hang on is it preeminonion or preonionment? So many questions! LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 20:02, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Personally I like Preeonionment. XxAkumuxX (talk) 20:41, March 2, 2018 (UTC) YOOO CHECK MY BADES I JUST MADE THE 180,000TH EDIT ON THIE WIKI OMGMGMGMGMMGGMMGGMGMGM I'M THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS THAT BADGE WEKJFKEJRFKEKEJKEJ XxAkumuxX (talk) 21:03, March 2, 2018 (UTC) I didn't know Morro's birthday was June 29. I will remember that now. �� That's a day after my brother's. Oh well I've missed Morro's birthday a few times. �� LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 05:55, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Silly Nex, that's my birthday! XxAkumuxX (talk) 00:49, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Oh I know! :) I was messing around XD LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 04:47, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Doh, you! >:) XxAkumuxX (talk) 22:21, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Message You are not a "disgusting broken pile of trash," you (hopefully) do not live in a trash can, and you are an awesome and amazing person. ( and a great chat and content moderator) ;) Forgot the tildes Quinton1721 (talk) 23:48, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. I've decided to stay on wiki. Don't mind the bad vibes. XxAkumuxX (talk) 12:44, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Please do not leave the wiki. You are a cool person that doesn't need to talk trash about themself. Re: Hi! Hello! How are you? Buddermeow (talk) 22:39, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Hi Bud! I'm fine, what about you? XxAkumuxX (talk) 22:48, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Oh, I've been busy with life and the Wiki. (btw, are you sure you're okay? I remember you said you have depression and know when some people say they're fine, they're actually not.) Buddermeow (talk) 23:35, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Yes, well. The wiki actually makes me feel good, I have amazing friends on here and I couldn't ever leave. XxAkumuxX (talk) 23:39, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Glad to hear you're enjoying the Wiki ^-^ Buddermeow (talk) 23:43, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I love the wiki. I never edit though because I don't want to ruin pages though. I edited Bizarro Jay once. Also on Garma Mecha Man page some kid wrote a story not real info, not even using grammar. XxAkumuxX (talk) 23:46, April 13, 2018 (UTC) http://prntscr.com/j50c9d here. screenshots. XxAkumuxX (talk) 23:49, April 13, 2018 (UTC) I fixed the grammar errors but I'm not sure if the info's accurate to the movie since I've only watched it once, but thanks for letting me know. Buddermeow (talk) 00:08, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Me either. I think I'm getting it as a DVD so I'll watch it back and fix the page. Also I got the lucky 180,000th edit and 196,000th edit! Idk how this is possible! XxAkumuxX (talk) 00:11, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Congratz! The badge is obtained by the 1,000th edit and every 1,000 after that. Replying on forums, etc. counts as an edit. Buddermeow (talk) 00:15, April 14, 2018 (UTC)